nuevo comienzo comienzos
by Den Uzumaki
Summary: todo comienza de nuevo para el mismo para todos, incluso para todo en el pasado
1. Chapter 1

La noche era desierta, cada paso le sabia a muerte cada mirada por esas tumbas a dolor, dio un gran suspiro entre cortado al mirar los nombres escritos en las lapidas "Uzumaki Hinata" "Uchiha Sakura" cuanto más de sus amigos morirían, soltó un gran grito al mirar de nuevo los nombres. En lo más profundo de su ser se preguntaba por qué no envejecía, porque no alcanzaba la vejez como todos sus amigos, hijos, compañeros, esposa.

Se acostó en la tumba de su esposa empezó a sollozar mientras pedía entre encortados susurros envejecer como su esposa porque el destino era tan cruel con él, no supo en que momento se quedo dormido solo que el sol ya tocaba el punto más alto en el hermoso cielo se levanto como pudo y camino de regreso a su casa, nada más al entrar se arrepintió de hacerlo camino directo en el baño y miro con fijeza el espejo nada, nada era lo mismo su cabello con rebelde mechones rojos y rubio sus ojos celeste con pincelada roja no quedaba del hombre ni del niño que una vez fue a pesar de ya tener 60 años se veía tal cual a un adolescente de 18 años.

Como era de esperarse tuvo que alistarse antes de las doce del medio día aun tenía que ir a ver al hokage Uchiha Sasuke de más de 60 años le esperaba, finalizo con calma empezó a caminar despacio a la torre no le quedaba lejos un paso tras otro, sin vida, sin nada a que aferrarse salvo sus hijos. Dio un sabe suspiro antes de sentir un peso extra en su espalda y unos frágiles hábiles brazos abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Naruto-sensei – esa vos era inconfundible la pelinegra estaba otra vez colgada de el- ha salido a pasear quiere que le acompañe- le miro con suavidad esos ojos negros tan azabache como el de su padre le miraban con una inocencia mezclado con otros sentimiento que lo hicieron sonreír con una fragilidad y alegría contagioso.

Ambos iban caminando charlando, aunque él no hablaba mucho la niña ahora mujer de 22 años era lista preciosa y con una sonrisa para todo, su cabello era corto no al estilo de su madre era una semejanza al de su padre desordenado rebelde pero sedoso y de un exquisito aroma que lo cautivo un instante haciendo que el mismo mentalmente se dé un golpe para quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-veo que llegaron- la vos del jefe de Konoha se escucho aunque ya había pasado tiempo aun sonaba fría los dos levantaron su cabeza para mirarlo no había cambiado mucho salvo por algunas arrugas en la cara y su cabello gris casi blanco era el mismo vengador que ahora resguardaba al país del fuego.-Mikoto deberías dejar de distraer a tu tío Naruto- reprendió el Uchiha antes de saltar y caer perfectamente delante del rubio- tiene una misión dobe- serio le observa- vamos debemos hablar-camina seguido por ellos dos

Como era de esperarse la cita con el kage fue de lo más seco aunque daba gracias al recibir la misión junto con sus jóvenes pupilos, Kouta y Mikoto los gemelos más pequeños del Uchiha y su esposa estaban parado a su lado, dio un salto al saber lo que planeaba su amigo IR AL PASADO SIN CONSULTARLO PRIMERO.

-Sasuke es una tontería que yo busque a Uchiha Inuyasha en el pasado- frío- porque demonios querré verte tan arrogante de niño, contigo me basta y sobra-le sonríe con una arrogancia que no se encontraba en su ADN

-que chistoso dobe pero es esa la misión deben ir ahora- serio el kage antes de dar por terminado la conversación.

El idiota de su amigo no le dio la oportunidad ni de negarse lanzo un juramento hacia la cabeza del Uchiha. Mientras Uchiha Mikoto estaba encanta por fin su padre hacía algo para conseguir lo que más amaba su rubio sensei seria suyo por siempre, sonríe de lado mientras mira con intensidad a Naruto muy pronto pondría en práctica su estrategia más caliente su rubio ese hombre que antes era intocable para ella seria todo suyo como cualquier Uchiha cuando se le metía algo en la mente no descansaba hasta poder cumplirlo y así iba hacer con su amor prohibido. No espero por su hermano fue corriendo para llegar a su casa y poder estar antes que el idiota entrometido que siempre arruinaba su planes de conquista con su maestro, soltó un gran suspiro no era virgen todo lo contrario tuvo que perder su virginidad a los 18 años al estar tan caliente por ese hombre no tuvo más remedio que darse por vencida estuvo con Inuzuka Kaito el hijo de otro amigo de su padre fue apasionado y lleno de salvajismo pero no pensaba en ese chico que estaba con ella en su mente estaba Naruto en su cama encadenado siendo su máximo esclavo sexual.

-apresúrate- la vos de su hermano le saco de sus pensamiento le miro con gran sorpresa cuando llego a su lado no quiso preguntar, se cruzo de brazos antes de lanzarle una mirada fría y largarse a donde está su amado sensei

Como era de esperarse su maestro llego temprano estaba sin habitual vestimenta, solo tenía una camisa azul oscuro y un pantalón negro acompañado una sandalias ninja azul, su espada estaba bien sujetada en su espalda, sin el protector era más sexi. Dio un gran suspiro antes de morderse la lengua para no chillar como una mujer a punto de tirarse sobre el hombre más ardiente de todo la aldea.

-bueno sensei- dijo alegre intentando aligerar su deseo por ese hombre – ya llegamos podemos marcharnos- acomoda su espada con suavidad en su cintura antes de caminar.

\- ya era hora- susurra el Uzumaki antes de caminar al bosque de la muerte estaba centrado mientras su energía empezó a rodearlo los sellos se formaban en su mente como si no tuviera necesidad de hacerlo

El portal se abrió de golpe haciendo que los pequeños Uchiha miren sorprendidos antes de ver como el camina hacia el pasando no tuvieron alternativa y le siguieron corriendo, como era de esperarse del otro lado estaba el bosque de la muerte si los cálculos no fallaban era dos días antes de hacer el examen chunnin miro a Kouta con fijeza.

-debes hablar con el kage de este tiempo y avisarle de donde somos- fríamente antes de caminar- Mikoto tu vienes conmigo…-fue todo lo que dijo antes de saltar a la primera rama y largarse a una velocidad impresionante.

Kouta dio un suspiro entre cortado mientras desapareció en un monto de cuervo rápidamente no sabía porque presentía que algo malo iba a pasar no es que sea paranoico pero conocía como la palma de su mano a su hermana sabia que irse con su maestro seria un problema. Cuando estuvo cerca de la torre en la entrada fue rodeado por un grupo de ambu y el hokage de ese tiempo, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado antes de mirar fijo al hombre anciano que lo miraba intimidante y preguntándose porque estaba en ese lugar y cuál era su motivo de visita.

Cuando ya estuvieron a solas por fin pudo hablar no estaba convencido de lo que dijo su sensei pero si debía confiar en Sarotobi lo haría aunque eso significara arriesgar su cabeza pidió que llamasen al equipo 7 dio un suave gruñido antes de ver como empezaron a llegar junto a Kakashi.- bueno hokage-sama…-volvió a dar un suspiro- soy Uchiha Kouta hijo de Uchiha Sasuke….- se presento miro con fijeza a su padre más pequeño que el- mi misión es buscar a un actual asesino de mi época y atraparlo, mi hermana Uchiha Mikoto es mi gemela a igual que mi sensei Uzumaki Naruto somos los únicos ambu que fueron recomendado para esta misión- rasca su cuello- pido permiso para permanecer aquí y poder ayudarlo si es que ellos aparecen- susurra.

-te concederé el permiso- dijo el kage mirando con una sonrisa madura sabia a ese joven que le aviso del mal que los asechaba – pero no puedo permitirte que deambules solo en las calles así que como a un no confiamos del todo en ti Sasuke-kun y el equipo 7 se encargaran de estarte vigilando- indica- bueno pueden retirarse- fue todo lo que dijo

Lo extraño fue que Uzumaki Naruto niño no haya hecho escándalo aunque la emoción que reflejaba su mirada era milenaria esperaron al salir para abordar al pobre hombre con preguntas- como es que soy capitán ambu Dettabayo- pregunta feliz mientras le mira al chico.

-bueno no se mucho de cómo lo conseguiste- dijo encogiéndose de hombro Kouta- mi padre siempre me dijo que eres muy dobe para conseguirlo pero para serte sincero siempre fuiste desde el momento que asumiste como mi instructor unos de los mejores- camina poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-hmp el dobe de ambu es algo muy estúpido- serio Sasuke mirando con curiosidad a su hijo, observaba desde su cabello negro hasta su parecido físico luego sus ojos un tono más claro un marrón que se lo podía confundir con negro, miro su vestimenta un pantalón desgastado azul oscuro y una camisa en su cintura portaba una katana - que me dices de mi – curioso aunque intento disimular su sorpresa o alguna cosa que contara.

-bueno Sasuke-san usted es una figura muy importante-expreso Kouta nervioso se moría de los nervios aunque supo cómo actuar antes las preguntas de los niños- a pesar de ya tener 60 años todos mi generación le considera un héroe junto a Naruto-sensei y Sakura-san- le sonríe ocultando su tristeza

-puedo prever que quieres mucho a mi yo en el futuro- dice enternecida la chica- pero porque habla con tristeza que es lo ocultas….- le miro curiosa.

-usted murió…-susurra Kouta mientras mira el suelo- era una persona cercana a mi…familia le hizo mucha falta a mis hermanos Fugaku, Sakumi, Souta y los más pequeños - apretó sus manos en puños mientras suspiraba intentaba obtener un gran bocado de aire.

-ya veo…-dijo la pelirrosa mientras miraba con dolor al joven el equipo 7 estaba impactados por la muerte en el futuro de la chica del equipo.

-espera dijiste que Sasuke es una figura importante en tu tiempo- dijo Kakashi sorprendido luego de a verse repuesto del impacto – si mi cálculos no fallan Naruto también tiene 60 años como es que hace misiones- le miran todos curioso.

-eso es algo que el mismo le explicara a ustedes Kakashi-kun- sonríe burlón antes de caminar de manera indiferente por la aldea.

Por otro lado con Mikoto estaba centrada mirando a su sensei los dos saltaban a la misma velocidad intentaba descubrir un punto algo para aprovechar la situación y poder por fin atacar en todo su esplendor a su maestro no en un ataque ninja si no en un ataque más personal, mas pervertido de solo imaginarlo se excitaba con tener en su merced a su maestro. Estaba concentrada estaba que no sintió que empezaron el ataque hasta que Naruto grito para que preste atención la batalla empezó sabia que ese ataque era gracias a el maldito hijo de Madara empezaron a pelear con fuerza.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron peleando pero lo que si sabía era que su maestro le cubrió en algunos ataques y estaba herido, por fin esos cuerpos cedieron ella se acerco a su maestro su campera tenía una mancha más oscuro en la espalda- maestro, maestro creo que es mejor que se apoye en mi- le miro preocupada.

Naruto no quiso reclamar ni decir nada entonces se apoyo en ella sintió un olor una esencia agradable cerro sus ojos mientras respiraba agitado, no fue consciente de cómo ella le sujetaba de la cintura para buscar un refugio estaban seguro que iba a llover quizás caer una tormenta-busca un lugar donde podamos pasar la noche- susurro mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración.

Su alumna obedeció con rapidez caminaron a buscar una cueva, cuando por fin estuvieron en ese lugar fresco y cálido empezó a llover, ella con mucho cuidado le ayudo a acostarse el hombre cerró los ojos mientras sentía que el chakra del demonio le curaba la herida. No supo en qué momento se quedo dormido

No sabía que paso ni como, pero de golpe el ambiente cambio el mismo se encontraba en una cama con una mujer abrió como plato sus ojos al saber quién era esa chica, SU ALUMNA la chica se acerco con movimientos felinos al rubio que estaba atado en la cama se sentó orquestada encima de él, rozando sus sexos de manera exquisitas, gimió entre cortado antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por ese placer intenso hace cuanto tiempo no tenía ese tipo de encuentro con una mujer…


	2. Chapter 2

5

**Capitulo 2**

_No sabía que paso ni como, pero de golpe el ambiente cambio el mismo se encontraba en una cama con una mujer abrió como plato sus ojos al saber quién era esa chica, SU ALUMNA la chica se acerco con movimientos felinos al rubio que estaba atado en la cama se sentó orquestada encima de él, rozando sus sexos de manera exquisitas, gimió entre cortado antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por ese placer intenso hace cuanto tiempo no tenía ese tipo de encuentro con una mujer…_

_-M-miko…-hablo entre diente mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza no podía dejar que esto continúe por mucho que quisiera penetrarla, se moría por ello._

_-mi querido sensei- susurra con voz felina se inclino ella y devoro la boca de Naruto con ansia desconocida._

_El rubio correspondió sintió como su alumna puso la mano en su cara y controlaba el beso de manera que el solo se dedico a disfrutar del deseo y el placer que sentía. Ella se movía en sintonía mientras abría su boca y con su lengua delineaba el labio masculino que abrió también la mujer no lo pensó dos veces penetro con su lengua la boca del rubio jugueteaban con sus lengua sus labia se escurría por la comisura de sus labios con desesperación._

_-mmm-soltó un gruñido el rubio al sentir con más exactitud como ella se restregaba contra su sexo que estaba erecto y duro quería penetrarla con fuerza no darle tiempo a pensar._

SENSEI, SENSEI

En su cabeza se escucho la voz de su alumna confundido rompieron el beso, el por su parte quedo sorprendido mirando con infinita perplejidad a su alumna de golpe se sintió que de despertaba de golpe, si eso era abrió sus ojos y su alumna estaba sentada a su lado mirándole preocupada sus mejillas adquiriendo de golpe un gran sonrojo al saber que ella era la protagonista de su sueño erótico hace cuanto no tenía ese tipos de sueños.

-sensei me asusto cuando escuche que empezó a gruñir – suspira mientras le mira fijo intenta tocarle pero el rubio de golpe se puso de pie no supo ni como lo hizo estaba tenso ni la miraba a la cara- este pasa algo sensei- extrañada la pelinegra que el haga eso.

-n-no debemos ir a Konoha- fue todo lo que logro decir aliviado por que su libido haya cedido empezó a caminar rápido a la salida mientras analizaba lo sucedido y el sueño de cierta forma aunque quisiese formar una familia o tener a una persona a quien amar no era seguro después de todo el ya no era Uzumaki Naruto.

Si amargamente volvió a su realidad cuando el Kyubi amarro su vida con la suya dejo de ser humano paso a ser un bijus igual que los demás, aunque quisiese no podía hacer otra cosa para poder vivir igual que todos, aunque esté de acuerdo lo primero con lo que hizo Kurama ahora mismo estaba arrepentido le dolía mucho dejar de ser humano para ser una bestia a sus 22 años le pareció justo la decisión del Kyubi pero a sus 60 años la soledad empezó a pesarle, a igual que su cansancio emocional, miro el cielo con suavidad mientras se imaginaba que hacer de ahora en más después de todo nadie sabía si el legendario Sannin seguiría viviendo en su aldea natal. Ya no sabía qué hacer no estaba seguro de nada.

-sensei pase lo que pase nosotros estaremos con usted- la voz de su alumna le quito de sus pensamientos mientras le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa.

-gracias-

El camino hacia Konoha fue corto y rápido Naruto uso su jutsu de tele transportación, claro que el equipo 7 y su alumno estaban en la casa del Uchiha, dio un gran suspiro mientras se sentaba miraba fijo a todos incluso a Hatake Kakashi su sensei.

-siempre me pregunte que hacía para verse joven sensei- su voz sonaba burlona incluso sarcástica.

-Naruto…- fue lo que apenas pudo decir al mirar a ese hombre que por más que lo miraban era diferente al rubio de 12 años que él conocía.

-ese soy yo Dettabayo –dice el pequeño casi desencajando la mandíbula mirándole como si fuera un bicho- PORQUE ME TEÑISTE EL CABELLO PAREZCO EL NOVIO DE DRACULA- chilla indignado el chico.

-tsk que fastidio- el mayor no tenia humor para dar explicaciones- porque me encanta como queda es más así logras follar todos los días con diferente zorras- frío le dedica una mirada llena de maldad.

-¿dobe?- le miro fijo Sasuke al mayor- ¿Por qué te vez como un chico si tiene 60 años?-si la curiosidad pudo más que el orgullo en el pequeño Uchiha

-porque es el precio que debo pagar- explico de manera cortante el mayor- ahora si me permiten voy a hacer guardia- no espero respuesta se fue rápidamente.

-ne oni-chan-dice Mikoto mirando a los niños- ellos son el antiguo equipo 7- se acerca a Naruto le regala una sonrisa encantadora antes de abrazarle con fuerza.

-Espera no lo ahogues tonta- le grita su hermano preocupado porque su padre pequeño no cele a su hija que por muy loca que este seguía siendo su hija

-es que es tan mono – chilla Miko y vuelve a abrazarlo con fuerza- se me hace violarle …-se separa luego mira a su padre- tu también Otou- lo abraza con fuerza- aunque me dan ganas de comerte a besos en vez de violarte- se separa besa las mejillas de Sasuke

-YA- grita el Uchiha todo rojo fulminando con la mirada no solo a su hija también al rubio - no te acerque a mi hija DOBE-le amenazo serio si como todo buen Uchiha cuidaba su territorio por que era un ley antes todo el mundo Los Uchiha eran celoso por naturaleza y por ley.

-no es necesario amenazar- dijo su hijo con una sonrisa forzada- calme Sasuke-san no le haga caso a mi hermana es idiota por naturaleza creo que se contagio de Naruto-sensei

-tomate chúpate esa mandarina Teme- sonríe de manera divertido el rubio- soy el sensei de tus hijos- se burla

-YA CALLATE ME ENCARGARE QUE NO TE HAGAS CARGO DE MIS HIJOS NI MUERTO-le mira afilando su mirada hacia el Uzumaki.

-lo que a mí respecta creo que Naruto hizo un gran trabajo con ellos Sasuke-comento Kakashi que se mantuvo al margen analizando la situación del rubio más bien casi del pelirrojo mayor- así que para mi ellos deberían seguir teniendo de sensei a Naruto

-CALLATE KAKASHI NO DEJARE QUE LE PEGUEN SU GERMEN A MIS HIJOS-grita histérico el Uchiha si estaba decidido a que sus hijos no tendrían ese germen al estilo Uzumaki temía que se vuelvan idiotas.

-creo que es mejor que ellos sigan teniendo como sensei a Naruto, Sasuke ellos se ve que lo quieren mucho- le dice la pelirrosa mirando con ternura y algo de enojo a los hijos del Uchiha

-yo creo que son demasiado aguas fiesta- le dice la chica con una sonrisa burlona antes de besar la mejilla de Kakashi- bue padrino estos niños necesitan hentai en su sangre- agranda su sonrisa al ver las mejillas de ellos todo rojas.

Kakashi le dedica una mirada burlona a los niños hace días piensa en enseñarle una pornografías a sus fieles (nah mentira) alumnos de cómo follar pero no está seguro luego que los padres de la peli rosa acepten semejante hecho en la vida de su mimada hija, en eso se dio la razón no quería cargar con las responsabilidades de bueno de una niña y sus padres que la sobre protegen. Rato después de analizar Mikoto se encargo de preparar comida mientras el sensei de ellos aun no daba señales que este con vida como si le hubiese a tragado la tierra en fin no pensaron mucho hasta que lo vieron a parecer de golpe delante de ellos Naruto tenía rastro de sangre en la cara y sus labios raspones y uno que otro cortes.

-el bastardo sabe cómo hacerme divertir- una sonrisa maliciosa adorno los labios del mayor- espero que sepa qué hacer cuando le encuentro de lo contrario me encargare de matarlo-lame la sangre con de una forma tan espeluznante que le hizo temblar al pequeño equipo 7.

-ya…deja eso sensei deseo comer- le gruñe su alumno de manera cortante enfadado si tenía hambre pero gracias a su sensei casi se le quito.

-si sensei por que no mejor se sienta a comer- le dedico una sonrisa la pelinegra mientras viene le quita la capa a su maestro antes de darle un beso en la mejilla - ande si- camina y sirve la comida.

El Uchiha y su sensei previnieron que ese gesto tiene una mujer cuando está enamorada por ello Sasuke le fulmino con la mirada, joder era su hija y que su amigo no esté enterado que ella le esta coqueteando le enfermaba de celos, mientras que el mayor sintió su mejillas que se estaba calentando quiso negar con fuerza pero el sueño le estaba pasando factura empezó a llorar internamente con fuerza es que tanto era su deseos por follar con esa mujer que su pene se estaba erectando no espero a que se le note se sentó rápidamente en la silla para recibir alimento que tanto necesitaba su cuerpo. En el transcurso de la cena todo hablaban de algún tema pero por más que intento concentrarse no pudo su alumna estaba tocándole la pierna y acariciándolo hasta llegar cerca de donde estaba su miembro tan erecto y duro que quería con ganas que lo toque, se mordía el labio por dentro mientras intentaba comer con tranquilidad e indiferencia.

-sensei se encuentra bien-la vos de su alumno le saco de sus pensamientos y a la vez logro que su autocontrol casi se vaya al diablo.

-si estoy algo pensativo para saber dónde está el bastardo – serio mientras por dentro agradecía ser buen actor.

-donde crees que este dobe- pregunto el pequeño bastardo tirándole una soga al cuello mira fijo no solo a él si no a su hija.

\- la verdad tengo varios lugares donde puede estar pienso investigar y atra…-solto el oxigeno de golpe la mano de Mikoto estaba en su pene acariciándolo por sobre su pantalón- y atraparlo- se obligo a decir e intento que su vos no sonara tan ronca.

-estás seguro que puedes solo Naruto-kun- esta vez fue Kakashi quien lo miraba divertido como sabiendo que la mocosa le estaba acariciando con descaro y excitándolo- yo creo que es mejor que nosotros te ayudemos no digo para que tú puedas matar al idiota que molesta tu futuro- finalizo esperando que hable.

-no creo que sea correcto que ustedes se metan es mas considero que es un estorbo- le dijo tan frío como el tempano de hielo peor de lo que era el pequeño Uchiha.

-Naruto creo que deberías…-la mirada de hielo del mayor de los Uzumaki le hizo callar de golpe a la Haruno.

-no creo que sea buena idea además como futuro kage debemos ayudarte Dettabayo - grito con fuerza el menor de los Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa.

-ustedes son gennin unos niños que solo me retrasarían en atrapar a ese bastardo es mas considero una pierda de tiempo que vayan conmigo- finalizo con desdén mirando de manera fría y con una sonrisa de hielo a todos.

Los chicos quedaron callados al ver como ese hombre le miraba es más cada uno tenía un pensamiento propio de cómo no quedaba nada del niño alegre que era su compañero de equipo los cuatros lo miraba como tratando de buscar algo que le haga recordar que el estaba con ellos pero por más que intentaron no encontraron nada. Al finalizar de comer cada uno se fueron salvo el mayor y los dos chicos del futuro que se quedaron a dormir en ese lugar cada quien ya se fue a dormir bueno casi todos Uchiha Mikoto estaba decidida hoy poner en práctica lo que descubrió de su sensei por lo menos sabia que le calentaba eso era lo que más apreciaba y valoraba se puso solo una camisa azul masculina y se salió con rapidez de su cuarto para ir con su sensei.

Camino despacio con tranquilidad buscando el chakra de el cuándo le encontró una sonrisa ladina adorno sus labios cerró la puerta con seguro y dio pasos seguro hasta donde estaba el se tumbo a su lado en la cama le lamio su cuello. Pero sus cálculos dieron otra cosa su sensei es una persona precavida y siempre alerta en menos de dos minuto estaba bajo su cuerpo con un kunai en su cuello.

-Miko- dice sorprendido el pelirubio rojo mientras veía como su alumna estaba vestida solo con una simple camisa - que haces acá- le reprendió enfadado.

-hm- dice ella con una sonrisa antes de colocar su mano tras la cabeza del y hacerle que caiga encima de ella donde unió sus labios en un beso salvaje y hambriento.

Ambos se besaban con desesperación con hambre Naruto no pudo soltar el kunai es más lo apretaba trataba de recuperar el control y no hacerle eso a su preciada alumna que por más mujer que se haya vuelto no podía no quería aunque su cuerpo le traicionaba…


	3. Chapter 3

5

Capitulo 3

Camino despacio con tranquilidad buscando el chakra de el cuándo le encontró una sonrisa ladina adorno sus labios cerró la puerta con seguro y dio pasos seguro hasta donde estaba el se tumbo a su lado en la cama le lamio su cuello. Pero sus cálculos dieron otra cosa su sensei es una persona precavida y siempre alerta en menos de dos minuto estaba bajo su cuerpo con un kunai en su cuello.

-Miko- dice sorprendido el peli rubio rojo mientras veía como su alumna estaba vestida solo con una simple camisa - que haces acá- le reprendió enfadado.

-hm- dice ella con una sonrisa antes de colocar su mano tras la cabeza del y hacerle que caiga encima de ella donde unió sus labios en un beso salvaje y hambriento.

Ambos se besaban con desesperación con hambre Naruto no pudo soltar el kunai es más lo apretaba trataba de recuperar el control y no hacerle eso a su preciada alumna que por más mujer que se haya vuelto no podía no quería aunque su cuerpo le traicionaba…

Miko enredo como pudo sus piernas en la caderas de su sensei, mientras seguía devorando la boca de su maestro saboreaba con salvajismo sintió el pene erecto de él aun reguardado en el pantalón con desesperación froto su intimidad contra la del no le importaba no traer bragas lo único que quería era que su excitación sea satisfecha, tan metida estaba que se sorprendió cuando su sensei se separo de golpe le miraba con circunstancia respirando con dificultad por su excitación.

-no…puedo- dijo el Uzumaki mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban al mirar fijo a esa mujer que estaba sin bragas con la camisa de dormir revuelta quería darse golpe contra la pared pero intento mostrarse seguro que estaba tomando la decisión adecuada

-sensei, sensei no existe esa palabra- susurra sensualmente mientras se lame sus labios.

-Mikoto por favor vete- murmura suplicante el rubio al sentir que su cuerpo ya no responde a el, es consciente que si ella no se va por voluntad propia terminara fallándola con salvajismo casi comportándose como un animal.

-porque sensei, si usted quiere lo mismo que yo quiere coger hasta que ambos estemos casi inconsciente- rie entre diente la chica al ver como su maestro la mira con enfado por decir eso como si hablase de la naturaleza.

-Miko-ch…- intento hablar pero cerro de golpe la boca al sentir como su pupila empezó dilatarse antes las caricia a su entre pierna que estaba muy animada, solto un ronco gemido mientras miraba con firmeza a la mujer que le estaba acariciando sobre su pantalones- p-pa…ahg para…-solto un gruñido animal estaba a escaso segundo de perder el control de su cuerpo para que su amigo kurama entrara en acción.

-no puedo parar sensei, me vuelve loca- admitió la chica mientras mira con desesperación el pene cubierto por el pantalón de su maestro sigue acariciándolo moviendo sus manos de manera circular.

Los movimiento siguieron Naruto sin querer o quizás sin razonar empezó a mover de a poco sus caderas como exigiendo mas movimiento de esa cálidas manos que ahora mismo le estaba enloqueciendo no es que sea un pedófilo no sabe con esa actitud lo que era pero necesitaba con desesperación meterle su pene en la vagina a esa mujer y correrse como tiene años que no lo hacía el. Mikoto sonríe arrogante mientras con mucho cuidado le bajo el elástico del pantalón y bóxers (estaba sentado en la cama) miro con una gran sonrisa pervertida el miembro erecto de ese hombre que lo traía loca desde hace mucho tiempo empezó a inclinarse y respirar en la hombría de ese hombre.

-ahhgg..- se muerde la lengua Naruto quería gemir estaba desesperado sabía que estaba mal coger a esa chica pero su cuerpo no respondía es más se negaba rotundamente a obedecerle no podía más que dejarse hacer, la miro ansioso estaba desesperado porque ella se meta su pene erecto que le dolía horrores en su boca le haga la mejor mamada de su vida tan desesperado estaba que sintió que se corría de no ser porque unos traviesos dedos no le permitieron- ¿Qué está haciendo?- l pregunta con dolor mientras su mirada sofocada va directo a ella.

-¿no puedes correrte sensei…no que estaba mal….- le habla con tanta sensualidad hablarle en ese tono fue tan divertido no puede evitar reír entre diente al ver como su sensei se desespera y reacciona se levanta de golpe.

-vete- le ordena aun tiene su pene afuera y esta duro como si fuera un hierro a punto de bueno ser soldado sabe que aunque se masturbara no se va a correr necesita follar con una mujer para bajarle esa calentura que acumulo en la zona baja, se subió con pesar y dolor su pantalón ya que su erección quedo aprisionada le agarro a su alumna del brazo y camino hacia la salida del cuarto sacándola.- vete Mikoto a dormir- le ordena firme aunque sabe que por dentro se muere por tenerla bajo su cuerpo gimiendo y gritando de placer.

La chica le sonríe camina un paso hacia el, murmura tanta obscenidades como si tuviese el dentro de su sexo moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás penetrándole haciendo que sus jugos cayesen por sus piernas gracias a la excitación que tenia deseando ser follada por él con una fuerza animal. Mientras por fin ella se separa ve con sorpresa como las pupilas de ella esta tan delitadas mostrando el deseo que sienta, niega con la cabeza antes de adentrarse en el cuarto y cerrar la puerta con fuerza se sienta como puede en el suelo respira casi de manera agitada sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se hacen rojos mete sus manos en el pantalón y empezó a mover su mano masturbándose de manera animal rasguñándose en el proceso oler su propia sangre le hace alterarse moviendo con mas desesperación su mano frotando su pene tan duro bañado con la sangre su propia sangre.

Mientras fuera del cuarto estaba Mikoto con una gran sonrisa arrogante sabia de ante mano que su sensei se estaba masturbando se juro internamente torturar de la peor manera posible a su maestro tan solo era cuestión que llegase el momento idóneo para poder tener ese hombre para ella. El amanecer se hizo presente el pequeño Uchiha se despertó sintiendo como un rico aroma se instalaba en sus fosas nasales gracias a su visitas dio un pequeño bostezo antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la cocina viendo a su hija con un delantal cocinando muy alegre en una silla esta su hijo Souta comiendo una manzana con un gesto totalmente aburrido en la punta del lado a de su hijo esta Naruto el mayor con una expresión indiferente leyendo un pergamino conclusión aun no se acostumbra que el rubio que es su compañero sea inteligente no es que tenga miedo o nada pero sabe qué bueno no todos los días se despierta uno ve con sorpresa a un rubio cabeza hueca inteligente.

-Otou-san –dice Miko regalándole una sonrisa- ven siéntate ya está tu comida favorita no me queda genial como ne-san pero me queda súper para comer- le guiña un ojo.

\- Hmp- roda sus ojos el pequeño al ver como su hija se tomo esa confianza con su persona prefirió no gasta saliva en vano y se sentó al otro lado de Naruto esperando su desayuno con paciencia.

\- bueno chicos hoy debemos buscar en todos los puntos que marque en sus mapas no creo que quiéranos encontrarnos con alguna sorpresa de Inuyasha –aburrido Naruto mientras un tic se instalaba en su ceja nunca le gusto perseguir con Sasuke tuvo más que suficiente dio un golpe en la mesa antes de gruñir con enfado es que persona en su sano juicio querría volver a buscarlo o volver a buscar a otra persona joder ya no estaba de ánimos para eso dio un gruñido de furia.

\- maestro cálmate- serio Souta el tambien no quiere saber nada de buscar a ese maldito pero al parecer no le quedaba alternativa entre cierra sus ojos un poco pero al instante da un leve respingo al ver que la mirada psicópata de su sensei va a él.

\- sensei mi hermano no tiene la culpa que el idiota ese no suelte la toalla- dice la pelinegra con enfado joder ella solo quiere estar con su maestro pero ahora no esta tan segura de poder lograr su cometido.

-maldito como tiene ganas de joderme los huevos a mi – tétrico el rubio asustando aunque no quiere admitir el niño- tsk ese hijo de puta cuando te tenga enfrente te meteré un rasenger por el ano hasta que te desvirgue- gruñe vuelve a golpear la mesa con más ganas intentando quitarse la frustración sexual que cargaba y la frustración de no poder hallar a ese maldito que amenaza la paz de todos.

-dobe te agradecería que NO ROMPAS MI MESA CABRON-le grita en plena cara el pequeño- si quiere romper algo vete a entrenar- entre cierra sus ojos.

-mira pequeño TEME…- le mira el peli rubio y rojo - no te metas donde nadie te llama porque te meto un kunai en el culo- entre cierra los ojos con fuerza está furioso no tendrá compasión con todo lo que carga no cree nadita de poder detenerse.

-ven a ver si te atreves-le desafío el pelinegro no se va a dejar intimidar por más miedo que tenga ok es valiente pero bueno esa mirada casi animal del rubio le está poniendo nervioso casi hasta hacerle orinar en el pantalón.

\- teme no me desafié porque no te meteré un kunai en el culo pero te daré un azote en la pompas si tu padre no te educo yo lo haré con ganas- le gruñe furioso pero se sorprende el pequeño teme le escupió en la cara- di tu ultima palabras teme- con vos ultra tumba antes de levantarse delante la atenta mirada burlona de sus pupilos y cargar al Uchiha le baja los pantalones mientras el otro patea y golpea lo recuesta en su regazo le da dos nalgazos.

Sasuke quedo sorprendido ok no espero que su propio amigos le haya dado unos nalgazos en el culo no es que fuera malo pero QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREE PARA PEGARLE, EMPEZO A MOVERSE CON GANAS pero no pudo evitar que el mayor le de azotes en su pompas.- ¡suéltame abusivo!- grita el Uchiha con vergüenza y dolor.

-así basa a prender a respetarme teme- dice el rubio con enojo si debe corregir a ese muchacho lo hará con ganas le enseñara como lo hizo con sus hijos dándole castigo.

Los gemelos miraban con una gota de sudor en la cabeza ok eso no era lo que esperaba pero no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar a su maestro dándole azotes en las nalgas a su padre para quitarse el estrés que tenia acumulado no quisieron meterse no vaya ser que Naruto le dé azotes a ellos por replicar o intentar defender a su padre, Souta se muerde la lengua siempre admiro a su padre pero no podía meterse no iba a dejar que su maestro le golpee a él.

Unos veinte minutos después que termino el castigo del Uchiha menor este le estaba fulminando con la mirada al viejo que oso ponerle un dedo enzima estaba furioso por como ninguno de su hijo le ayudo es que no existía el código de honor que no existía la palabra ayuden a su viejo padre que un boludo le estaba dando azote y la dejo como si fuera un tomate las nalgas siguió fulminándole con la mirada a los 3.

-Hmp que tanto me miras Sasuke- dice burlón Naruto – te gusta las pompas rojas eso te merece por joderme y acabar mi poca paciencia- gruñe divertido.

-Cállate dobe que la próxima te meto un chidori en el culo- furioso empezó a caminar despacio hacia el encuentro donde debe estar su equipo.

Mientras Naruto se ríe entre diente por fin se calmo un poco estaba mejor ese baka se merecía el castigo que le dio por dejar la aldea de alguna manera se tenía que desquitar aunque sea de la manera más rara posible corrigiendo a ese mocoso mal hablado si tenía tiempo le enseñaría lo que era tener modales, sus aprendices le estaban observando.

-chicos vamos tenemos mucho que observar así que movamos el culo que quiero encontrar a ese infeliz y irme- dice serio aunque por dentro pensó que quiere comprarse un cinturón para no permitirle que esa niña no le termine de violar o el accediendo a cogerla como un animal en celo.


	4. Chapter 4

5

**Capitulo 4**

Mientras Naruto se ríe entre diente por fin se calmo un poco estaba mejor ese baka se merecía el castigo que le dio por dejar la aldea de alguna manera se tenía que desquitar aunque sea de la manera más rara posible corrigiendo a ese mocoso mal hablado si tenía tiempo le enseñaría lo que era tener modales, sus aprendices le estaban observando.

-chicos vamos tenemos mucho que observar así que movamos el culo que quiero encontrar a ese infeliz y irme- dice serio aunque por dentro pensó que quiere comprarse un cinturón para no permitirle que esa niña no le termine de violar o el accediendo a cogerla como un animal en celo.

Los tres prefirieron separarse para acaparar todas las posibles ubicaciones de donde puede estar Inuyasha, la pequeña Uchiha empezó a revisar algunos escondites hasta media tarde aburrida de hacerlo decidió darse un baño total el clima era ideal para poder tomarse un baño y después de todo hacía mucho calor tan concentrada estaba desvistiéndose que apenas sintió como un chakra conocido para ella se acercaba era su sensei estaba segura de ello empezó a desvestirse con sensualidad quitándose su remera despacio dejando al descubierto su pechos sonríe de lado al sentir como se eleva la energía de su amado sensei no espero mucho se deshizo de toda su ropa rápidamente y sus sandalias ninja camino hacia la laguna y le toco con un pie . Se inclino agarro con sus manos el agua se vertió de a poco y acaricio desde sus senos hacia su vagina.

-aah- gimió llevo unos dedos a su intimidad empezó a estimularla soltaba largos gemidos guturales que alteraban más y más a Naruto tan concentrada estaba que se aterro al verlo aparecer y de golpe sentirse acorralada como una presa.

-te dije que no- hablaba el pelo rubio rojo sus ojos estaban ahumado con intención de partirla a la mitad – no debes provocarme mocosa…- ríe divertido

Retomemos antes de esta situación Naruto se encontraba regresando para poder tomar un poco de agua y refrescarse un poco del calor descomunal que hacia tan metido estaba en sus pensamiento que apenas noto como su alumna empezaba a desvestirse con descaro solto un pequeño gemido al ver el cuerpo de ella entero desnudo, respiro de manera agitada al ver como empezaba masturbarse apenas estaba consciente no debía permitir que Kurama se pase de listo no podía permitirlo es mas debía salir de ese lugar cuanto antes no dejaría que su alumna sufra tamaño problema gracias entonces por qué no podía separarse del olor a celo que despedía por que su cuerpo no obedecía una dos y miles de preguntas rondaba su cabeza tan metido estaba que apenas se dio cuenta que estaba acorralando a su alumna en el suelo.

-sense…ahh- solto un grito de placer al sentir los dedos de su sensei acariciar su intimidad desde su entrada hasta su clítoris, se retorcía de placer entre los brazos de Naruto no podía dejar de gemir y pedir mas tan desesperada estaba que cuando le invadió con 2 dedos abrió un poco más sus piernas para permitirle un mejor acceso a su cuerpo.

-te dije que no me provoques Mikoto- sonríe burlón el hombre al ver como ella se retuerce de placer sentir su dedos bañados de los jugos de excitación de la mujer, verla respirar de manera apresurada más bien casi sin permitirle hacerlo- que quieres Miko…- le susurra ronco en su oreja.

-se-..Se-nsei- hablo apenas la chica a un impresionada como su maestro le masturbaba estaba por llegar a un mejor que eso sentía que todo iba a ser mejor solo un poco más un poco.

Naruto saco sus dedos de la vagina de la chica que estaba casi por correrse es más le miro con burla, se inclino bajo repartiendo beso hasta el cuello de ella- no puedo entiende eres una niña y yo no soy cualquier ninja- se levanto y alejo de ella.

Mikoto apenas se sentó miro con deseo a ese hombre pero de que iba a caer en sus redes lo haría no por nada los Uchiha siempre cumplían lo que ansiaban se puso a pensar como podía que debía hacer para tener a ese hombre penetrándola con salvajismo haciéndole conocer con sus manos experta lo que era un verdadero orgasmo se levanto y se metió en la laguna empezó a nadar un poco analizando que podía hacer contra su maestro que ahora que sentía se había largado dejándole con un deseo imparable para coger.

Cada uno de lo integrante llego a la casa Uchiha a la hora acordada Mikoto estaba muy seria mirando a su maestro pensativa, se golpeo mentalmente ya tenía una estrategia nueva para realizar para poder gozar de esa verga que resguardaba en el pantalón de su sensei, sonríe de lado mientras mira a su padre que discute con su amigo de su edad ignorándolos.

-muy bien chicos que les parece si comemos- alegre la chica le sonríe a ambos- hoy el menú será tomate con arroz y algo de chocolates amargos y ranmer con postres chocolates dulces- camina a la cocina.

El peli rubio rojo solto un suspiro al escuchar de nuevo la pelea de ese par que para nada se detuvieron todo lo contrario se pusieron a batallar nuevamente, souta quedo pensando en el menú y el comportamiento de su hermana algo raro pasaba no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar que su querida notase el sarcasmo hermana estaba planeando algo que incluía como menú a su maestro solo esperaba que su maestro reaccionarse antes, se saco sus sandalias antes de chocar de bruces con la espalda de su sensei a igual que los niños .

-PORQUE TE DETIENES DE GOLPE TTEBAYO- grita el rubio pequeño mientras se toca la frente que se llevo de lleno con la nuca de Sasuke

-MALDITO DOBE HASTA DE GRANDE ME JODES- hablo histérico Sasuke tocando su frente que sufrió un golpe con la espalda de su hijo.

\- tsk…- susurra Souta antes de cargar a los dos niños con rapidez y ver como su hermana estaba en la parte de arriba salto dejando a su maestro ahí – esta en la casa Uchiha como no nos dimos cuenta- serio dejando a los niños en el suelo para estar alerta.

-vaya vaya cada día me sorprende la rapidez con lo que reaccionas Naruto-kun- serio una voz casi sádica- me pregunto por qué nunca podemos encontrarnos solos - suspira apareciendo un joven no más de 34 años vestido con una simple camisa oscura y un pantalón azul – sigues siendo igual de delicioso que siempre no puedo creer que seas el único que no cayese en mi encanto- suspira nuevamente Inuyasha.

-quizás por que me gustan las vaginas y los senos aparte las mujer- serio y burlón Naruto.

-eso se cambia mi vida- hablo el hombre antes de aparecer delante del - yo con gusto te enseño lo que es coger como hombres- le susurra en su oreja.

Mientras los chicos miraban entre sorprendido y asqueados la situación más los dos niños que no podían creer que el otro dejase como si nada que se acerque a su persona, cierta peli negra estaba furiosa hasta el sharingan apareció en su mirada no debía atacar sin recibir órdenes pero su celos la dominaron a tal punto que con destreza saco su katana apareciendo enfrente del hombre casi cortándolo a la mitad.

-niña no te enseñaron a no intervenir- dice fastidiado el hombre mirando con infinito rencor a esa mocosa que impide que Naruto cayese en sus redes.

-sí pero está tocando a mi maestro- fría con sed de sangre la Uchiha- así que aléjate por las buenas o te mato- tétrica.

-Hmp veo que debemos hablar después Naruto- sonríe arrogante Inuyasha antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

Mikoto no espero nada agarro la mano de su sensei y desapareció rápidamente no quería que nadie la viese en ese estado donde no podía controlar sus celos, donde todo lo dominaba, mientras los niños se mantuvieron al margen Souta solto un gruñido antes de fulminar con la mirada por donde se fue su hermana con su sensei.

-bueno chicos en vista que mi hermana secuestro a mi sensei iremos a comer a fuera- serio el joven- comeremos poco no pagare si hacen competencia se comportan no parece vergüenza por ustedes, no gritos no quejas por qué me largo le dejo lavando sus trasto sucio-advirtió

-eres aguas fiesta ttebayo- se quejo el pequeño rubio preocupado por su yo mayor, aunque pensó porque preocuparse si él era muy fuerte no querría que su alumna le haría algo malo o si.

-Hmp-

En el bosque de la muerte se encontraba Mikoto apretando la mano de su sensei furiosa, enojada, celosa porque aun debía luchar para obtener a Naruto para que sea suyo, tanto que cerró sus ojos se dio vuelta le encaro- eres mío….-pensó con celos solto la mano del rubio.

-¿Qué pasa Mikoto?-pregunto fastidiado el hombre que su alumna le trajese a un lugar asqueroso o mejor dicho que le recordaban cierta cosas del pasado le fastidiaba

-eres mío…-susurra sin voz antes de abrazar a Naruto y besarlo tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio a igual que sus piernas en la cintura apretándola contra ella, no dándole tiempo a pensar quería que le perteneciera, deseaba que por fin el cuerpo que tanto amaba el hombre que deseaba con todas sus fuerza fuera de ella quería que le perteneciera solo a ella.

No quería detenerse, no iba a parar a pesar que su maestro intentaba apartarla, más bien se desesperaba trataba de no perder el control, intentaba por todos los medios no tocarla, con firmeza empezó a mover su caderas friccionando su centro con el sexo de su amado sensei, que respondió con un gemido entrecortado que murió en su boca, tan hambrienta de él estaba que casi no noto como su maestro la acorralo contra un árbol empezó a aumentar el beso hasta transformarlo en uno animal.

-aah…- solto un gemido al separar su boca de la de su maestro.

Naruto ya no podía pensar estaba poseído o más bien deseoso por coger que no tenía las más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo es más su cuerpo respondía a todo su miembro estaba demasiado erecto, quería saciarse, quedar satisfecho de una vez por toda, separo violentamente su cuerpo del de la chica le rompió el short junto con las bragas, olio como un primitivo la excitación de la mujer, incluso su pantalón junto a su bóxers rompió miro con una sonrisa espeluznante a ella que quedo sorprendida.

-Naru…- cerro la boca de golpe y con sorpresa el hombre la cargo y entro en ella llenándola por completo solto un grito de dolor y placer, se abrazo a el con sus brazos y sus piernas en la cintura de él.

El hombre solto un gruñido animal empezó a embestir a la mujer con fuerza salvaje preocupándose en satisfacer sus deseos, su abstinencia que estuvo marcada desde hace años, no podía cesar en su penetraciones, por fin estaba libre tan libre que su cuerpo convulsionaba de placer soltando cada dos por tres gruñidos bestiales, estaba seguro que la mujer no iba a aguantar más su agudo oídos escucharon un grito de placer que resonó en todo el bosque.

-aah- respiraba agitada Mikoto sorprendida nunca tuvo un orgasmo tan largo y tan intenso estaba algo agotada pero no pudo hacer nada ya que un ronco gruñido la sorprendió, no solo eso el pene de su sensei seguía listo para otras rondas una sonrisa divertida asomo por sus labios antes de seguir experimentando lo que era ser mujer del gran Uzumaki Naruto.

En Konoha los tres hombre estaban de regreso más bien Souta agarrando de la oreja a cada uno podía creer la vergüenza que vivio con ellos en un solo momento estaba furioso ahora entendía a su maestro por que le dio una tunda a su padre, le agarro con mas gana la oreja a ambos chicos que soltaron un quejido de dolor.

-sueltame ttebayo- se queja el rubio con dolor por su pobre oreja que estaba siendo maltratada.

-soltarte…claro sensei- gruñe Souta con enojo

-te ordeno que me suelte- hablo ahora su padre ganándose una mirada matadora de su hijo que le advertía que si seguía jodiendole la ganas le golpearía.

-se supone que somos sus maestro y padre teme- enojado el Uzumaki- pero tu no le educaste bien a tu hijo- ofendido por ser maltratado

-es verdad dobe aunque me cueste admitirlo no los eduque bien- gruñe Sasuke molesto por cómo le trata su hijo a él que es su padre, que le debe respeto

-escuchen mocosos del mismo demonio- con una voz ultra tumba Souta- el ofendido debería ser yo me rompieron los huevos con semejante teatro peleas de comida, daño al local entre otra cosas-le retuerce las orejas- malditos…-furioso


	5. Chapter 5

5

**Capítulo 5**

En Konoha los tres hombre estaban de regreso más bien Kouta agarrando de la oreja a cada uno podía creer la vergüenza que vivió con ellos en un solo momento estaba furioso ahora entendía a su maestro por que le dio una tunda a su padre, le agarro con más gana la oreja a ambos chicos que soltaron un quejido de dolor.

-suéltame ttebayo- se queja el rubio con dolor por su pobre oreja que estaba siendo maltratada.

-soltarte…claro sensei- gruñe Kouta con enojo

-te ordeno que me suelte- hablo ahora su padre ganándose una mirada matadora de su hijo que le advertía que si seguía jodiendole la ganas le golpearía.

-se supone que somos sus maestro y padre teme- enojado el Uzumaki- pero tú no le educaste bien a tu hijo- ofendido por ser maltratado

-es verdad dobe aunque me cueste admitirlo no los eduque bien- gruñe Sasuke molesto por cómo le trata su hijo a él que es su padre, que le debe respeto

-escuchen mocosos del mismo demonio- con una voz ultra tumba Kouta- el ofendido debería ser yo me rompieron los huevos con semejante teatro peleas de comida, daño al local entre otra cosas-le retuerce las orejas- malditos…-furioso

Había pasado unas dos hora cuando dos sombras caminaban de regreso a la casa Uchiha el mayor avergonzado por la forma tan animal con la que follo a esa niña, soltó un suspiro no había vuelta que darle al problema ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que no podría dejar de cogerla como un animal, porque eso era uno que estaba deseoso por meter su pene en la vagina de esa mujer correrse tan rico en el útero de ella llenándola de su leche.

-sensei, ¿se encuentra bien?- la voz de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos de igual manera no hablo estaba tramando algo ya que ella cogió con él, y conoce como volverlo loco de placer le otorgaría cierto pedazo de su corazón, no todo.

-si-

Al llegar cada uno se fue a su cuarto, Naruto tenía ahora no solo un objetivo enseñaría a esa mocosa lo que era meterse en su territorio nadie jugaba con fuego contra él y salía ileso, una sonrisilla pervertida se asomó en los labios del chico, estaba a punto de jugar con algo que nadie sabía con algo que el mismo era cogería como lo que era en verdad un…

-un verdadero zorro- su voz cambio a tétrico al pronuncia esas palabras ahora si estaba dispuesto a todo nadie le detendría, ni antes pudieron cuando reclamo a Hinata como su compañera ni ahora que estaba muy caliente y con el pene erecto de deseo pasión y muchas sensaciones más nadie le pararía soltó un quejido de placer al llevar su mano a su erecta erección que era resguardaba por sus pantalones.

Un rato después cuando los ánimos se calmaron los niños estaban sentado en el sofá viendo la tele aunque a Sasuke no le gustase no podía dejar solo al dobe de su amigo tenia temor que terminase rompiendo algo o encendiendo su casa y él lo mataría juraba por todo lo que conocía que lo haría, dio un gruñido al ver aparecer a la versión adulta de su amigo que no traía playera y dejaba a ver su perfecto ejercitado cuerpo, sus partes eran resguarda por un pantalón azul oscuro mientras usaba una toallas para secar su cabello.

-Que miran- pregunto el hombre aburrido- un dibujo - arqueo una ceja al mirar la tele- no están algo grande para esta estupideces- burlón

-¡no me mires a mí! –Indignado el Uchiha al ver esa mirada burlona en ese hombre que aún le debía los nalgazos que le dio - ¡es tu yo estúpido a mí no me gusta los dibujos!- exclamo

-NOOO -grito el rubio menor en forma dramática al ver la tele mientras llora a mares por la muerte de los personajes.

-debes dejar de ver esto Naruto- aconsejo su yo mayor con seriedad se acerca y apaga la tele- es mejor que se ponga los piyamas y a la cama –apunto hacia la escaleras.

-QUE PERO…- hizo un puchero el rubito, por su lado su amigo hace una mueca de disgusto pero prefiere hacerle caso a ese hombre no vaya hacer que ese sujeto se las ingenie y quisiese darle de vuelta unos azotes no eso no, esa humillación no la volvería a pasar por nadie ni por su amigo rubio cabeza hueca.

-vamos Dobe-

El menor miro al Uchiha como si tuviera dos cabeza pero obedeció siguió al Uchiha para que le enseñe donde iba a dormir, una vez solo se le escapo una sonrisa perversa antes de bajar por los niños había dejado inconsciente a su alumno impidiendo que escuchen todo lo que tramaba solo para su hembra mediante un jutsu de silencio, mañana ya arreglaría cuenta con su pupilo hoy solo quería tener la casa para el solo para poder coger sin necesidad de preocuparse, espero a que la chica saliese de su habitación y el mismo se encargaría de enseñarle que no debe meterse con un hombre que es capaz de dejarle más muerta que viva y darle un orgasmo tras otro.

No tuvo que espera mucho la chica bajaba la escalera con una toalla seguro que era para bañarse-sensei…- dijo la chica sorprendida de verlo sentado en el sofá desnudo- q-que haces desnudo- se atrevió a preguntar aunque su vos la traicionaba no podía creer que tenía a semejante dios griego desnudo sintió nuevamente que sus bragas se mojaban de solo verlo.

-te esperaba –

Fue una simple respuesta no supo en que momento su maestro estaba delante de ella mirándola con eso hipnotizaste ojos que la dejaban sin aliento ni cuando sus labios se encontraron en un beso hambriento que la dejaba temblorosa sin poder sostenerse por su propio medios por lo cual se aferró al cuerpo del pelirrubio-rojo , sus manos paseaban desde el amplio hombros hasta el cabello del hombre donde jalaba y se desesperaba por no tener suficiente contacto, al romper el beso ambos respiraban de forma agitada, el chico la cargo y coloco en el sofá.

-date vuelta y ponte en cuatro mi zorrita- le gruño en la oreja a la chica alterándole más.

-hai…-

Obediente la mujer se puso en cuatro aunque con dificultad en el sofá, esperando ver que iba hacer ese hombre, Naruto le bajo el short junto con las bragas y olio los jugos de excitación de la mujer soltó un gruñido a oler agarro con sus manos las nalgas de la chica y apretó rozo su pene por el clítoris hinchado de la mujer lo que ocasionó que ella gritase de placer, un gran sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del hombre antes de penetrarle con fuerza entrando en la vagina de ella

-espero este consciente que no voy a parar- aviso serio

Ni termino de advertirle y lo cumplió entraba y salía cada vez más profundo dentro de esa apretada cavidad que le daba el mejor placer de su vida cada vez más intenso, sabía que mañana le iba a doler todo pero ser follada de esa manera por el rubio que más amaba lo era todo para ella cada vez gritaba más fuerte sabía que se iba a quedar ronca de tanto gritar pero no había forma de detenerlo, Naruto acaricio la caderas de la pelinegra hasta llegar con una mano al clítoris de ella y acariciarlo entre sus dedos salvajemente , su otra mano paro en el seno de la chica donde apretó masajeo. La mujer gritaba cada vez sintió esa deliciosas manos en su cuerpo en los lugares donde jamás estuvo y se corrió casi bestialmente dejándole al borde de la inconsciencia pero su sensei no se corrió.

-mmm te corriste- le susurro con su vos tan ronca de la excitación, ese aliento caliente que erizaba cada vez más su piel sensible.-sabes dónde quiero meter mi pene ahora que sé que tu vagina aprieta tan rico- el hombre saco su mano de su pecho y recorrió toda la espalda de la chica hasta el culo de ella- aquí dentro de este agujerito…- acaricio con dos dedos el ano de la chica que se tensó de inmediato

-s-sensei….yo nunca tuve se…sexo anal- le aviso muerta de los nervios esos dedos seguían acariciando de manera despiadada su ano como si no le esté prestando atención.

-enserio…-argumento irónico el hombre antes de sacar su pene aun erecto del interior de la joven que gimió levemente- que delicioso entonces- pensó.

Mikoto pensó que se salva de tener sexo anal pero poco le duro la suerte al sentir como ese gran pene entraba aun si preparar en su entrada anal, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en sus ojos y un grito desgarrador salió de sus labios no podía hablar ni decir nada aunque quisiese no podía a lo último de gritar es como si se hubiese quedado muda, su ano se estiraba y acomodaba el pene del hombre que estaba dentro apretaba un poco sintió las manos del chico pasearse por su cuerpo hasta desgarrar su camisa y sostén ya que anteriormente solo acaricio sobre ellos, una mano apretó su pezón y estiro haciéndola jadear, la otra se dirigió siniestramente a su vagina aun empapada con sus líquidos, Naruto metió tres dedos dentro de esa mujer , acaricio el pecho y lamio el cuello de Mikoto sin moverse aún, unos minutos después ella misma empezó a moverse levemente lo que le dio la oportunidad de moverse cada vez más teniendo cuidado de no herirla más, los gemidos volvieron a subir cada vez más caliente, más necesitado del otro.

Naruto sabía que le iba a costar mucho correrse pero se encargaría de que su nueva mujer por asi decirlo tenga los mejores orgasmo mientras tenían relaciones sexuales, unas horas después por fin se corrió.

-s-sensei…-dijo la chica casi sin aliento.

El rubio salió de ella y la cargo desnuda hacia su cuarto dejando que ella se acurruque en sus brazos Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio a pesar de ser la 5 de la mañana nadie aún estaba despierto era lo que más agradecía, no quería tener que darle explicaciones a nadie la acostó y se fue al baño dispuesto a borrar toda la aventura que tuvo con Mikoto no duro mucho porque tenía que vestirse y salir rápido a limpiar estaba relajado pero no había que dejar de considerar que al llegar a su tiempo tenía que arreglar muchas cosas por ejemplo los fanes de su hembra porque si cogían como animales era eso no. Una gran sonrisa escalofriante adorno su labios al saber que muy pronto debía llegar a casa y dar unos cuanto golpes a algunos idiota.

Un rato después despertaron los niños y el joven al bajar a desayunar se chocaron con la imagen del pelirrubio-rojo haciendo el desayuno para todos tanto era el asombro que sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y a igual que su boca que casi tocaba el suelo.

-se-sensei-dijo Kouta con sorpresa

-se cocinar muy bien niño que conste que cuando tu padre no sabía cambiar un pañal yo le enseñe incluso te limpie el culo- le aviso con enfado que duden de su capacidad culinarias era un insulto.

-yo no dije nada- dijo el chico que fue el primero en salir de la sorpresa que le causo el hombre que era su sensei que ahora se encontraba con un delantal con adorno de abanico Uchiha

-NO ME OFENDA DOBE- grito el Uchiha al reaccionar y darse cuenta que lo dejo mal delante de su futuro hijo no le iba a permitir a nadie que le deje mal o que manche su imagen.

-es la verdad mini teme- respondió indiferente- si fuera por tu manera de cocinar todos nos vamos a morir de hambre- finalizo burlón

El Uchiha enrojeció levemente mientras maldecía al rubio mayor por otro lado el rubito no era tonto ok comía ramen que era su comida favorita pero se defendía muy bien a la hora de cocinar

-ttebayo como van a atrapar a ese hombre- dijo curioso para cambiar el tema y enfriar un poco la cabeza de su amigo.


	6. Chapter 6

6

**Capítulo 6**

Un rato después despertaron los niños y el joven al bajar a desayunar se chocaron con la imagen del pelirrubio-rojo haciendo el desayuno para todos tanto era el asombro que sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y a igual que su boca que casi tocaba el suelo.

-se-sensei-dijo Kouta con sorpresa

-se cocinar muy bien niño que conste que cuando tu padre no sabía cambiar un pañal yo le enseñe incluso te limpie el culo- le aviso con enfado que duden de su capacidad culinarias era un insulto.

-yo no dije nada- dijo el chico que fue el primero en salir de la sorpresa que le causo el hombre que era su sensei que ahora se encontraba con un delantal con adorno de abanico Uchiha

-NO ME OFENDA DOBE- grito el Uchiha al reaccionar y darse cuenta que lo dejo mal delante de su futuro hijo no le iba a permitir a nadie que le deje mal o que manche su imagen.

-es la verdad mini teme- respondió indiferente- si fuera por tu manera de cocinar todos nos vamos a morir de hambre- finalizo burlón

El Uchiha enrojeció levemente mientras maldecía al rubio mayor por otro lado el rubito no era tonto ok comía ramen que era su comida favorita pero se defendía muy bien a la hora de cocinar

-ttebayo como van a atrapar a ese hombre- dijo curioso para cambiar el tema y enfriar un poco la cabeza de su amigo.

Había pasado unas semanas desde que los encuentros nocturnos seguían cada uno más intenso que el otro, había días que la hija del gran Uchiha no podía levantarse de la cama, eso le agradaba de sobre manera pero tambien le preocupaba sabía que debía tomarse las cosas con calma con ella pero no podía es más se negaba a hacerlo, dio un gran suspiro mientras dejaba de pensar no podía distraerse en el bosque de la muerte más aun con un enemigo que andaba al acecho esperando su momento para atacar eso y era lo que judía la paciencia a Naruto que no podía encontrarlo de manera fácil es decir porque demonios no atacaba si quería hacerlo y ya.

Pero no el muy hijo de su madre quería hacerse el interesante y él ya se estaba enputando con esto es decir a quien en su sano juicio y que paso casi 2 años o quien sabe buscando a su amigo le va agradar buscar de nuevo a un perro que no quiere dejar de lado esa venganza o lo que el idiota llamara a su manera de destruir todo, dio un leve golpe a un árbol.

-me estoy cansando de este juego Inuyasha- serio.

-lo se corazón pero es divertido ver cómo me buscas- apareció tras el Uzumaki – a ti no te gusta buscarme cariño- pregunto meloso.

-no, te aseguro que me da tanto asco buscarte pero aquí estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo-

Le dijo fríamente el Uzumaki, mientras agarraba un kunai para jugar estaba cansado y eso le ponía de malas muy de malas.

-porque no eres un buen chico y te entregas te vas a la cárcel como todo buen chico que hace cosas malas- la vos fúnebre del Uzumaki dejaba mucho que desear se notaba con toda las letras que estaba furioso que no tenía mucha paciencia para hacer algo bueno.

-porque no sería divertido para molestarte corazón- sonríe el Uchiha.

La respuesta no le gusto para nada al peli rubio- rojo se cansó y decidió atacar rápidamente dejando asombrado al otro hombre que muy apenas esquivo, la pelea se desataba mientras por la cabeza del rubio pasaban muchas cosas cada una más triste quizás. Cerró un segundo los ojos antes de casi partirle el cuello al otro sujeto, estaba cansado, furioso soltó un gruñido antes de caminar para atrás y volver a mirar al hombre que respiraba agitado y le observaba casi aterrado.

-dime Uchiha, que haría si yo deseo asesinarte dime eh estaría aterrado si yo te mato-

Le interrogo el Uzumaki con una mirada casi rayada a la locura su chakra se mezclaba perfectamente en su cuerpo- dime que harías- sonríe.

-estas bromeando-

Aunque su vos sonaba neutra, él era un Uchiha no podía dejarse intimidar por él, por ese ser que a pesar de tener 60 años su apariencia era la de un hombre adolescente mientras los demás se iban desgastando con el tiempo Naruto permanecía siendo un joven. Soltó una sonrisa entre diente joder ver fijamente esa mirada le daba de cierta manera terror pero no podía bajar la guardia.

-katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu-

Una gran bola de fuego le sorprendió con la guardia baja no podía creer que su enemigo pueda usar jutsu del clan Uchiha, salto en el último momento para ser sorprendido de manera rápida por Naruto no tuvo alternativa más que desaparecer. Mientras el pelirrubio- rojo soltó una gran carcajada casi como un villano o un animal cazando su presa o si esa presa que estaba por matar.

-bien ya que quieres jugar, jugaremos- el único que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Al llegar a casa encontró lo mismo que veía desde que se empezó a quedar con el Uchiha, casi gruñe al escuchar los griteríos que provenía desde adentro de la casa, abrió la puerta y.

-AAAHHH TE ODIO TEME-

\- TE DIJE QUE NO VAMOS A COMER TODO LOS DIAS RAMEN-

\- PUEDEN CALLARSE PAR DE NIÑOS-

El grito de su alumno culmino haciendo que lo demás cerrara la boca, al fin una voz sabia ríe entre diente mientras sabía que por fin estaba en paz el lugar, se acercó a ellos y los miro con severidad.

-Kouta cierra la puerta les enseñare a estos mocoso a no gritar dentro de la casa que no se me escape ni uno de los dos- frio.

-pero…sensei…-la vos temblorosa de su alumno lo divertía mucho joder esto haría muy bien.

-quieres que te lo haga a ti tambien Kouta- lo miro estrechando los ojos para poder observarlo con frialdad.

-no es eso sensei pero no crees…- miro a su padre y maestro en miniaturas para ver que ambos estaban pálidos del miedo al ver como su maestro adulto se acercaba para poder acabar con ellos darle una paliza de proporciones milenarias.

-no hay peros que valga entiendes- fríamente- ellos deben dejar de pelearse como tarados sin cerebro- le cerro la boca de un asalto- Sasuke es un arrogante que debe aprender que a veces no tener significa que das más de lo que recibes.

-hey- exclamo el niño con molestia.

-y tu madura Naruto la vida no es un juego para que andes gritando como idiota – le dijo severamente- ya viviste una mierda de vida actúa maduramente.

-¡lo sé!- grita Naruto chibi triste- pero no puedo quiero que me odien

-nadie te odiara –se arrodillo enfrente- él es tu amigo aunque no lo admitas.

-gracias mi yo grande.

El menor lo abrazo tumbándolo al suelo con fuerza.

-je tranquilo hijo no me tumbes- él le acaricio el cabello rubio le recordaba tanto a su hijo cuando era pequeño, soltó un suave suspiro con nostalgia joder porque todo le pasaba a él, tenía que vivir una vida larga, beso la cabeza del rubio antes de alejarlo- ven Sasuke sé que tambien quiere abrazarme- dijo burlón antes de atraerle al único Uchiha y abrazarlo tambien estaba tenso entre sus brazos.

\- pero que tierna imagen sensei- sonríe Mikoto bajando por la escalera – parece algo así yo la mami tú el papi y ellos nuestros hijos y Kouta el tío feo.

-MIKOTO.

El grito general casi le da un paro al mayor ya que estaba sonrojado al máximo de su capacidad y eso que su piel no era pálida lo que daba gracias a Kami por ello, Kouta furioso, y los niños rojos.

-vamos papi parece mi hijo- sonríe burlona.

Naruto apenas respiraba estaba rojo, aunque no le costaba nada imaginar a unos niños de ellos, uno de cabello rubio y ojos negros, o cabello negro y ojos azules pero que pasaría cuando ellos crecieran, que pasaría cuando ellos se deban ir, o si Mikoto una vez siendo más grande se va o peor muere que pasaría. La tristeza una vez lo paralizo quería llorar de tristeza porque, porque le pasaba esto él amaba con locura la vida pero por que no podía morir como lo demás.

-Naruto- dijo Sasuke al ver como se quedó más callado de lo normal ver como esa mirada triste le recordaba lo mucho que tenía y lo que perdió.- estas bien- sintió como apretaba su brazo.

-no sé qué pasa….sensei- susurra preocupado Kouta.

-maestro- dijo Mikoto al arrodillarse enfrente de él, y tocar su cara con sus suaves manos para intentar llamarlo despertarle del trance donde se metió.

-no creo que tenga más familia- murmuro con dolor- je creo que eso sería lo último que pasaría.

-porque dice eso Naruto – serio Sasuke.

-porque eso es lo que debo evitar no puedo tener familia Sasuke – se levanta alejándose de ellos y camina a su cuarto encerrándose en el proceso avisándole con ello que nadie puede molestarlo.

-bueno –Kouta mira con enfado a Mikoto- no pudiste morderle la lengua verdad Miko.

-yo…no pensé que el…-susurra preocupada Mikoto por lo que ocasiono con su amor tan bien que se estaba entendiendo para justo ahora estar así. Porque le pasaba esto a ellos tanto amaba a Naruto su maestro y justo ahora lo lastimaba con lo que más amaba sabía que él tenía miedo a tener una familia nuevamente pero que más podía hacer ella.

-claro que no piensa, no te das cuenta que él nos mira cada vez que crecemos y él no puede- gruñe furioso Kouta.

-lo se hermano pero que podemos hacer para solucionar esto.

-nada dejemos que él nos hable luego cuando está mejor- es lo único que se le ocurría para no hacer daño o cagarlo más con su maestro.

-bien.

Los niños se miraron y decidieron ayudar sin importar lo que le dijo ellos, empezaron a caminar hasta llegar donde estaba el mayor encerrado entraron despacio y no vieron a nadie.

-a quien buscan- la voz fría de Naruto grande los asusto tanto que se abrazaron entre ellos fuertemente.

-no nada, estas bien- pregunta Naruto chibi preocupado por la tristeza del mayor

-si pequeño tonto- le sonríe sin fuerza antes de revolverle el cabello rubio del menor- solo estoy un poco cansado, quiero dormir.

-eres tan malo mintiendo dobe- le reprende el menor de los Uchiha con una mueca burlona haciendo que el mayor se enfade por como lo descubrió.

\- hay cosas que no quiero hablar niño arrogante- molesto el mayor antes de dejar el cabello del rubio menor y prenderse de las mejillas del mocoso arrogante.

Ellos lo animaban le ayudaban a recordar que podía ser feliz pese a que no podía morir podía ser feliz, aunque cada vez que sus amigos morían y que todo lo que conocía cambiaba por algo mejor se daba cuenta que todo debía hacer así recordándole que otra vez estaba solo y vacío por dentro.

-vayan a comer padre, Naruto-kun- dijo la voz de Mikoto en la puerta.

Ella no pudo resistir tenía que ver lo que le sucedía a Naruto a su amor aunque eso signifique exponer sus sentimiento más allá de lo sexual. Debía hacerlo necesitaba hacerlo amaba a ese hombre demasiado para dejarlo ir.

-claro dettabayo vamos Sasuke-baka- ríe alegre el menor arrastrando al Uchiha.

-espera- grita el chico mientras veía como su hija se quedaba no quería eso, ese hombre quería robarle a su bebe.

Una vez solos Mikoto lo miro seria aunque por dentro se moría por besar esos labios que tanta pasión le dieron, que tanto placer le provoco pero que a pesar de ello se sintió bien y compartían noches largas de amor, la broma aun después de unas semanas teniendo tenía una ligera sospecha no quería arriesgarse a esto pero…

-¿Qué pasa Mikoto?- la voz de su maestro le erizo la piel tan solo eso provocaba su voz en ella.

-te molesto tanto la broma de tener hijos Naruto- ataco con otra pregunta.

-no mucho- mintió el hombre un poco incómodo con el tema que estaba tratando.

-y si te digo que tengo sospecha que puedo estarlo –agrego la chica con miedo a saber lo que podía pasar de ahora en más con relación a ellos.

El peli rubio-rojo quedo mudo mientras la miraba, tenía que ser una broma ella no podía estar embarazada de el quiso darse unas cuantas tunda como era posible que el siendo el más grande el adulto no tomara en cuenta que debía cuidarse que debían protegerse, él no era estéril ni nada por el estilo muy bien le dijo Kurama si deseaba tener otra vez hijo lo podía hacer.

-esto debe ser una broma no- inquirió el hombre molesto alejándose de ella.

-no lo creo Naruto- triste Mikoto al ver como se aleja de su lado para mirarla furioso.

-MALDICION- pega un grito en su mente- Mikoto mierda, joder porque no me dijiste que no eres regular en tu menstruación- le gruñe entre diente.

-porque no sabía que acabaríamos en la cama o teniendo sexo, tanto te desagrada que tenga un hijo tuyo- dolida la Uchiha

-es mejor hablar en otro lado- rápidamente la metió en otro lado donde estaba Kyubi, estaba cerca de un lago, el solía venir ahí cuando se sentía solo y la única compañía que tenía era su amigo el zorro.

-responde Naruto- dijo la muchacha con tristeza.

-No, no me desagrado - suspira Naruto-pero no quería tener una familia Mikoto, tú eres joven y yo…

-un anciano- respondió ella- tú no eres eso- se acercó y lo beso poniendo sus manos en la mejilla de el- eres un hombre, un hombre que puede ser la fantasía de cualquier chica Naruto- lame sus labios con descaro.

-soy tu fantasía entonces- le pregunta el peli rubio rojo divertido dejándose besar.

-si lo eres…desde que era una adolescente siempre desee tenerte en mi vagina- le muerde el labio.

-Miko-gruñe algo excitado- deja de distraerme…

-dime Naruto nos acepta o no- pregunta la mujer.

-si….- volvió a besarla con hambre, porque no podía parar porque cada vez que Mikoto la hija de Sasuke su mejor amigo besaba su labios olvidaba que estaba enfadado, porque cada vez que lo hacía se sentía en casa aunque estaba mal no entendía la razón pero estaba seguro que era eso. Se estaba enamorando de Uchiha Mikoto


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

No supo en qué momento se enamoró de ella, podía volver a tener una familia, podía volver a tener la posibilidad de ser padre. Cuando rompieron el beso aun ella estaba en sus brazos, que pasara luego cuando ella muera y él deba seguir siendo inmortal, sentiría siempre esa amargura que no era necesario, que todo lo que amaba debía morir de viejo que él es y será inmortal gracias al chakra del Kyubi, solo ese pensamiento lo hizo alejarse de ella.

-Te das cuenta que vas a morir y que yo seguiré siendo un adolescente.

No quería señalar lo obvio antes sus ojos, ni ver el dolor que provocaba en la mujer que ama.

-Sensei, yo lo amo eso es suficiente para mí- susurra la chica emocionada con una gran sonrisa- para mí que nuestro hijo crezca en mi vientre es lo mejor

Esas palabras los desgarraron por dentro, una esperanza podía amar de nuevo, Hinata y Sakura le daban la oportunidad de amar de nuevo. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, podía amar no estaba tan desesperado poder tener una esperanza una pequeña aunque sea era mucho pedir.

\- Sé que está asustado yo también sensei- coloco las manos en el hombro del hombre que estaba desbordado con terror.

\- Tengo miedo...que pasará cuando mueras, cuando mi hijo se vea mayor que yo, cuando mis nietos crean que soy un amigo de su padre...- expreso dolido recordando lo que pasa a menudo en la casa de Minato cuando va a verlo y su nieto de 2 años le dice tío no abuelo.

\- Cariño ya verás que lo superaremos que nuestro niño siempre te recordara como su papá y nuestro nieto como su abuelo.

Naruto deseo creerle, por primera vez quiso creerle, pero demonios era tan difícil.

\- Veremos que pasa...

Se prometió dejar de torturarse por un tiempo por ahora tenía que atrapar a Inuyasha, ya pensaría que hacer y como pedirle a los sobre protectores Uchiha que le entregue a la menor en matrimonio.

\- Vamos a comer Miko

Alentó con una sonrisa algo decaída, mientras caminaba para salir de la habitación rumbo a la cocina sabía que ella venia feliz tras suyo, junto con esa sonrisa pícara que le caracteriza. Al llegar Kouta lo mira burlón y enfadado al parecer sus andadas con la pequeña no son tan secreto como creía.

-Comamos.

No quería ni un comentario. Estuvieron en silencio un rato al fin hubo un cambio en el menú cosa que agradecía enormemente el pelirrubio-

Rojo, estaba tomando un trago de sake cuando...

\- Que hacían en el cuarto ne... - pregunta el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Oh pequeño rubio le pedí al sensei que me muestre su polla.

El hombre se atraganto con el sake y su propia saliva estaba roja y no era el único joder con esta chica.

\- DOBEE QUE SIGNIFICA ESO- le gruñe medio ruge Sasuke al mayor estaba seguro que lo mataba si le hizo lo que señalaba en el libro de Kakashi o describía así, ok no es como quisiera confesar que el empezó a leer gracias a su curiosidad ese bendito libro pornográfico, toda la culpa la tiene Kakashi él es un adulto, pero volviendo al tema esperaba que ese dobe no le haya hecho daño a su hija o le haya tocado un pelo porque lo castraba.

\- Bu- bueno...eh...-

Naruto lo mira sonrojado no sabía que responder. Mientras Miko disfruta de avergonzar no solo a su padre también a los demás chicos, oh vamos es una mujer desvergonzada y si contaba lo que le hizo su sensei en su primera vez en tener relaciones sexuales anales no fue muy considerado se lo merecía.

-MIKO

Kouta no quería saber lo que hacían su sensei y su hermana la primera vez que ellos se acostaron el los pillo en el sofá en medio de semejante espectáculo joder a un tenia pesadillas con lo que hacían ellos.

\- Bueno, hombres si entre se ven cuando se vayan en las termas porque se le molesta una simple broma- ríe Miko

\- Me salió mal la broma dettabayo...- piensa rojo el pequeño rubio

\- Años de práctica rubio y ya veras

El mayor prefirió ignorar su entorno pero sabía que tenía la mirada de dragón digo Sasuke encima y no sabía cómo evadirle parecía que le estaba acusando o vigilando, ya sentía que se iba su propio velorio si en su presente era así estaba seguro que no iba a conocer a su niño. Quiso llorar por su suerte su amigo lo mataba inmortal o mortal y no era broma lo mataba porque lo mataba.

Un rato después debía salir solo con Kouta a patrullar cerca de Konoha, tenía la sensación que estaba cerca que no faltaba mucho para poder matar a ese traidor de pacotilla no es que le importe volver sabiendo que Sasuke lo tendrá en la mira.

\- Veo que te gusta salir a pasear amor...

Lo esquivo apenas casi asustado mira a Inuyasha no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo viéndolo pero no era tonto algo tramaba ese idiota, no tenía ganas de perder el tiempo tomo un kunai y se preparó.

\- Tsk

Inuayasha aún no entendía porque demonios no caía ese ardiente rubio en sus garras porque mierda no podía tenerlo para sí mismo porque se negaba a ceder, lo miro con furia e impaciente Uzumaki Naruto seria suyo por las buenas o por las malas aun incluso si tenía que matar o romper el pacto con el kyubi.


End file.
